Tú y solo tú
by Hinasuke Uchiha Hyuga
Summary: Hinata oculta varias cosas bajo las múltiples sonrisas que brinda a los que la rodean. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue alguien queriendo desifrar esos secretos? Dicen que cuando dos almas solitarias se unen, no hay poder en la tierra capaz de romper esa unión.
1. Chapter 1

_HISTORIA SASUHINA_

 _ADVERTENCIAS: Historia con contenido fuertes de autolesiones, violencia, sexo, drogas, alcohol y todo lo malo que se les pueda ocurrir._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

CAPITULO 1_ El extraño del autobús.

…...****...

La música retumbaba a todo volumen en sus oídos mientras sus perlados ojos observaban como poco a poco los padres del los niños iban acercándose a la primaria Konoha para recoger a sus respectivos hijos. Como todos los días recordó los años en que su madre hacía lo mismo con ella, a pesar de los años no podía evitar seguir sintiendo melancolía al recordarla, pero no ganaba nada con ello. Negó con la cabeza y bajó el volumen de 'Beautiful Day' que minutos antes había estado sonando en sus auriculares. Sonrió al ver a su hermanita acercarse a ella con su característica sonrisa.

-¡Hina-chan!- saludó la castaña con el entusiasmo que ya la caracterizaba- ¡Me he sacado un diez en el examen de química!- exclamó incluso antes de llegar junto a su hermana mayor.

-¡Oh vaya eso es increíble!- dijo Hinata mientras sonreía divertida. Extrañaba cuando sus únicas preocupaciones eran sacar sobresalientes en el colegio, ahora ni eso la desde que había muerto su padre todo iba empeorando.

Aunque su padre había muerto hace poco tiempo no lo extrañaba tanto como a su madre ya que nunca fue cercana a él. La que si había sufrido mucho había sido su pequeña hermana. La muerte de su padre no fue lo peor, si no que ahora estaban bajo los 'cuidados' de su madrastra. La verdad es que no habría nada malo en ella si no bebiera tanto. Sobria se podría decir incluso que era simpática.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día Hina-Chan?- preguntó curiosa Hanabi cuyos ojos perlados igual que las de su hermana brillaban más de la cuenta ansiando saber algo de su hermana mayor a la cual admiraba más que a nadie. Obviamente era muy orgullosa para decírselo, pero soñaba ser igual de hermosa que ella cuando sea grande, soñaba tener la cabellera tan brillante como la tenía ella y por supuesto con doce años ansiaba tener los pechos tan grandes como ella. Lo único que no quería era tener la mirada tan triste como la de ella.

-Nada interesante- dijo la peliazulada. Por supuesto que no había nada interesante en hablarle a su hermana de las hirientes palabras de Karin Uzumaki -¡Quítate del medio Hivaca!- Su comentario seguido de una fingida carcajada bien podría haber sido una broma debido al sobrenombre que le habían puesto cuando apenas era una niña. Con la cara redonda y los brazos regordetes se había ganado el cruel sobrenombre de Hivaca ¡Qué crueles podrían llegar a ser los niños sin saber muchas veces de las consecuencias que tenían sus palabras a corto y largo plazo! La 'bromilla' de Karin o lo que fuera que había sido ello, la había forzado a vomitar todo el desayuno en los baños del tercer piso de su colegio. Se sintió tan culpable que no satisfecha con ello se hizo unos cuantos cortes más sobre los que ya tenían cicatrizando.

-¿Eso significa que tu príncipe de ojos azules no fue hoy a clases?- se burló la castaña, logrando que Hinata se pusiera roja al instante.

-Ha-hanabi-chan, ¡Ya te he dicho que n-no me gusta que digas esas cosas! Alguien podría oirte- se llevó el dedo indice sobre los labios cosa que hacia normalmente cuando estaba angustiada o preocupada. Miró hacia todos lados solo para observar que la calle ya estaba prácticamente desierta.- ¡Debemos apurarnos o perderemos el autobús!- chilló y agradeció que su hermana asintiera con la cabeza y empezara a correr justo detrás de ella.

Llegaron justo cuando el bús empezaba a moverse.

-¡Pensaba que me habíais traicionado con otro bús!- bromeó el chofer cuando ambas muchachas aparecieron golpeando la puerta.

-¡Hina-chan! Se ha distraído hablando de su novio- mintió la niña solo por la satisfacción de ver a su hermana nuevamente roja y tropezando con sus propias palabras.

-!Ha-Hanabi!- chilló mientras entraba tras su hermana pequeña. Ambas se dirigieron hacia sus habituales asientos que se encontraban justo al final del autobús que estaba casi lleno. Hanabi arrugó la frente al ver a un intruso sentado en su lugar. El único lugar libre era al lado mismo.

Hinata se agarro del barandal que estaba justo al lado del asiento de su hermana.

-¿Qué hace el hijo de Drácula en mi lugar?- se quejó la niña.

-¡Hanabi!- la riñó la peliazulada abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Hinata bien sabía que a su hermana le encantaba sentarse cerca de la ventanilla para observar los diversos paisajes vuelta a casa pero para nada consentiría tal falta de respeto ante otra persona. Aunque mentalmente agradecía que el muchacho de al lado estuviese dormido.

-¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! ¡Es nuestro sitio Hinata! Tu también deberías estar quejándote de ello- chillo.

-¡Hanabi, no es nuestro sitio! Es un sitio público ¡No te comportes como una niña pequeña!- No le gustaba reñir a su herma´na pero se estaba pasando y las personas en el autobús ya empezaban a mirarlos con caras reprobatorias. Hanabi se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesta.

-Me bajaré dos estaciones más adelante, así que pronto estarás sentada en tu sitio- la voz seca del muchacho indicó a las hermanas Hyuga que el pelinegro no estaba dormido.

Hinata se sonrojó tanto que pensó que iba a desmayarse de tanta vergüenza.

-Lo siento señor, mi hermana es un poco...-

-¡Oh muchas gracias señor por dejarme sentar a su lado para después marcharse y dejarme disfrutar de la ventana camino a casa!- recitó la castaña.

-¡HANABI POR FAVOR!- Volvió a chillar Hinata.

El pelinegro abrió por fin los ojos para observarlas. Su mirada se posó primeramente en la mayor y luego en la menor. Sonrió de medio lado.

-No hay de que, pero ya no hagas enojar a tu hermana o le saldrán canas-

Hinata se sintió aliviada con el comentario del pelinegro, menos mal que no se lo había tomado mal.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre y porqué eres tan pálido? Tienes la piel casi tan blanca como la de Hina-chan- Hinata ya estaba mareándose de tantos disgustos ocasionados por su pequeña hermana-

-Sasuke y soy tan pálido porque soy el hijo de Drácula- si aquello era una broma no lo parecía por el tono de voz que usaba, demasiado serio para serlo.

Hanabi soltó una carcajada- Entonces Hina-chan también- comentó.- ¿Mi hermana te parece guapa?

-¡HANAB-

-Si es hija de Drácula, por supuesto que si- se limitó a decir el pelinegro sorprendiendo a Hinata y haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara aún más.

Y como era de suponerse la castaña no paró de parlotear hasta que por fin el ojinegro bajó a su parada. Hinata se sintió aliviada por ello.

-¡Hanabi no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de comentarios por favor!- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana quien ya observaba encantada los paisajes de la ventana.

-Si, si- respondió distraída- ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?- preguntó curiosa.

-Aún no se cariño, cuando lleguemos a casa miraremos que hay en la cocina- respondió.

Hinata sabe perfectamente que la nevera esta vacía y que en la alacena solo queda un sobre de sopa instantanea.

…...****…...

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de mi nuevo Fic espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

_HISTORIA SASUHINA_

 _ADVERTENCIAS: Historia con contenido fuertes de autolesiones, violencia, sexo, drogas, alcohol y todo lo malo que se les pueda ocurrir._

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto_ _no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi_ _Kishimoto._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2_ Un evento desafortunado y un salvador al rescate.**

…...****…

Sintió como las últimas gotas de agua iban secandose contra su piel, mientras seguía mirando su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo. Seguía sintiendose culpable por la cena, aunque apenas habían sido unas cucharadas de sopa. Odiaba su cuerpo, odiaba cada fibra de su ser. Tenía tantos defectos que ya le era imposible hasta citarlos. Sus ojos que fueron blanco de tantas burlas, sus pechos de un tamaño exagerado, sus caderas, TODO. Veía su cuerpo con el triple de volumen de la que realmente tenía.

 _-¡HIVACA!_

 _-¡Mira que ojos tan raros!_

 _-¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada bien?_

 _-Eres una torpe_

 _-Eres una tonta._

 _-¿No crees que ya has comido bastante?_

No lo soportó y corrió al baño, abrió la tapa del retrete y vomitó lo poco que tenía en el estomago. Se sentía tan mal y una vez terminado seguía sin sentirse bien, una vez más corrió hacia su mochila y saco un sacaputas que desarmó enseguida hasta quitarle la cuchilla. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a cortar nuevamente las heridas que apenas se estaban secando de la mañana.

Cerró los ojos mientras notaba como la herida le ardía. Oyó un ruido que la puso en alerta.

-¿Hina-chan?- escuchó la voz de Hanabi.

Corrió a ponerse la bata para salir a comprobar lo que efectivamente estaba temiendo.

-¿Hina-chan? ¡Soy tu madre niña! ¿Acaso crees que solo Hinata se preocupa por ti?- Escuchó otra voz mientras apresuraba más los pasos hasta llegar al cuarto de Hanabi. Vió la rubia cabellera de su madrastra tratando de mantener el equilibrio recostada en la puerta y dentro del cuarto vio a su hermanita sentada en la cama frotandose los ojos a causa de que habían interrupido su sueño .

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué hace? Deje dormir a Hanabi chan, hoy estuvimos haciendo tareas hasta tarde, esta cansada. ¡Por favor!-dijo Hinata casi rogante mientras cogía a su madrastra para ayudarla a salir del cuarto de la niña.

-¡Suéltame mocosa!- se safó la rubia mientras que perdía el equilibrio y caía de bruces al suelo.

-¡Mamá!- chilló Hanabi mientras que con un salto llegaba hasta la rubia para tratar de ayudarla. Para Hanabi que había perdido a su madre al nacer, la figura materna con la que había crecido era Tsunade, la adoraba, aunque despues de la muerte de su padre se comportaba de una manera 'rara'

-¡Hanabi-chan, no te preocupes, vuelve a la cama-rogó Hinata, tratando de que su hermana no viera la patética escena de su madre borracha discutiendo con su aún más patetica hermana.

-¡Nena si, lo siento vuelve a dormir! Mami esta un poco mareada, lo siento por haberte despertado-Dijo Tsunade mientras por fin aceptaba la ayuda de Hinata-

Hanabi acepto, aunque aún no estaba del todo segura.

Hinata salió como pudo sujeta a la rubia, la llevó a la cocina y le dio una taza caliente de té para ver si le bajaba los efectos del alcohol. Tsunade se mantuvo en silencio observando a su peliazulada ahijastra.

-Si recuerdas que la mayor aquí soy yo ¿no? Y que la adolescente rebelde deberías ser tu ¿No?- dijo mientras sonreía melancólicamente. Se sentía una basura cada vez que se emborrachaba pero el dolor siempre la llevaba al mismo destino.

-Y tu sabes que con estos comportamientos lo único que haces es asustar a Hanabi ¿No?- dijo la ojiplata un tanto rencorosa.

-Siento haberte gritado- dijo apenada mientras soplaba la humeante taza de te y bebía un sorbo.

-Todos estamos sufriendo por la muerte de mi padre Tsunade-sama, deberíamos unirnos mas con esto. Hanabi y yo solo la tenemos a usted. Si los de la seguridad social descubren nuestra situación nos llevarían a un orfanato o a un hogar de acogida. Sé que usted no tiene ninguna obligación con nosotras pero mi padre le dejó lo poco que nos quedaba. Con eso alcanzaría mantenernos los dos meses que me faltan para cumplir 18 ¿No?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué apartarás a Hanabi de mi lado cuando seas mayur?- preguntó atónita mientras se levantaba de la silla en el que segundos antes estaba sentada.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-respondió Hinata.- Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que me encargaré de los gastos de mi hermana una vez que cumpla los 18.

-¡Lo siento! No estoy en mis cinco sentidos. Creo que lo mejor será seguir con la conversación mañana.- comentó la rubia. Iba a salir de la cocina cuando se fijó en algo que la alarmó.

-¡Hinata estas sangrando!- dijo mientras caminaba como podía hacia su hijastra quien se apresuró en esconder las manos tras la espalda.

-No es nada Tsunade-sama. ¡Es pintura! -Se apresuró a responder la ojiplata.

-¿Pintura?- Preguntó la rubia extrañada mientras detenía el paso.

-¡Si! ¿Se acuerda que usted me recomendó que me uniera a una actividad infra escolar para tener la mente ocupada en cosas productivas? Pues me he unido al taller de pintura, y ahora estaba terminando un cuadro que empezamos esta mañana- mintió la peliazulada. De todas las cosas que le desagradaba, mentir era lo peor. No era buena mintiendo, y se sentía fatal engañando a alguien, pero aquella vez la situación lo ameritaba..

Tsunade se vió sorprendida pero de forma agradable.

-¡Me alegra escuchar eso!- opinó- Tu padre me contó alguna vez que tu madre fue una gran artista. Sin duda lo harás bien ya que lo llevas en los genes. ¡Ya me mostrarás el cuadro! ¡Que descanses Hinata! Buenas noches...- dijo mientras salía por fin de la cocina dejando a una anonada ojiplata, cuyos ojos empezaban a cristalizarse por lo último que había dicho su madrastra. ¿Su madre pintaba? No sabía eso, y enterarse de esa forma solo la hacía sentirse más culpable y más patética que nunca. Ese mismo instante decidió que al día siguiente se uniría al taller de pintura.

Al dia siguiente nuevamente tuvieron que hacer una carrera con Hanabi para alcanzar el autobus de ida a la escuela.

-¿Crees que volvamos a ver a Sasuke-Kun en el autobús?- Preguntó la niña mientras caminaban las cuadras que faltaban para llegar a la escuela de Hanabi.

-¿A quién? - Preguntó Hinata mientras paraba en seco y miraba seriamente a su hermana con las manos en la cadera.

-¡Vamos Hina-chan! Al chico guapo que conocimos ayer-Dijo la niña sin inmutarse mientras seguia caminando como si nada.

-¡No me refería a eso!-Chilló la peliazul ruborizada- Recuerdo bien quien es ''Sasuke Kun''- hizo un enfasis en el nombre- Me refería a que esa no es la forma de referirse a un mayor ¿Entiendes?

-¡Ah!- comprendió la pequeña castaña-...pero es mi amigo- aseguró.

-Ni aunque fuese tu mejor amigo- recató Hinata- No es la forma cariño- dijo mientras revolvía el cabello de su hermana pequeña de forma cariñosa.

-¿Ni aunque fuese mi cuñado?- Insistió la niña mientras un brillo malicioso asomaba por sus perlados ojos, logrando su objetivo. Hacer sonrojar a su hermana.

-¿Pero que dices Hanabi, yo n...

-Solo fue una pregunta Hina-chan, no estaba insinuando nada- La interrumpió la niña poniendo la mejor cara de inocencia que tenía.

Hinata se ruborizó aun más.

-Bueno, supongo que si fuese tu cuñado podrías referirte así a él ya que sería como tu hermano- La peliazulada negó rápidamente con la cabeza para aclararse las ideas- El caso es Hanabi, que no puedes referirte de esa forma a un extraño que acabas de conocer ¿Comprendes?

La pequeña castaña solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente. Por supuesto que comprendía. Si su hermana se casaba con Sasuke, ellos serían como hermanos.

-¿Cuándo conoceré a Naruto Hina-chan?- Hinata sintió que todo el piso se le revolvía. Desde que su hermana pequeña había leído su diario personal, estaba obsesionada con lo mismo. Y no perdía ocasión de incomodarla preguntándole por el.

-Aún no sé Hanabi, aún no sabe que existo- dijo la muchacha con toda sinceridad. Y era verdad. A pesar de llevar casi tres años enamorada del rubio de ojos azules, este aún ni la notaba, y eso que compartían muchas clases juntos. Además el rubio tenía novia, y para el colmo su hermana era su peor tortura en el colegio. Se alarmó al darse cuenta de que estaba llegando tarde.

-¡Por Dios Hanabi me tengo que ir o voy a llegar tarde!- exclamó alarmada- plantó un beso en la frente a su hermana y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta. Su colegio quedaba como a diez cuadras de la escuela de Hanabi, y prácticamente tenía como cinco minutos para llegar a tiempo, cosa que era imposible, pero de todas formas corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Entró corriendo sin parar hasta que cuando iba a girar en una esquina chocó de lleno con alguien que la hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

Se apresuró a levantarse.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo apenada mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia a la persona que se encontraba tendida tambien en el suelo.

-Creo que yo tuve la culpa-dijo el otro con voz somnolienta- ¿Podrias ayudarme a levantarme porfavor?-

Hinata no dudó en agarrar la mano tendida del sujeto sin atreverse aún a mirarlo a la cara de la pena, y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo. De hecho fue lo último que vió antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

Cuando se levantó en la enfermería del colegio , la enfermera le contó que Naruto Uzumaki la trajo. Le contó que estaba apenado por haberle causado tanto daño con el choque al punto de causar su desmayo y que luego pasaría a ver como estaba ya que tenía algo que hacer. Hinata por otro lado solo deseaba que ´la tierra se abriera para tragársela. Se apresuró a salir lo más rápido que pudo de la enfermería una vez que terminaron de examinarla. Salió justo a la hora del almuerzo.

Normalmente acostumbraba a ir a una pequeña cafetería frente el colegio a la hora del almuerzo. Iba dirigiendose allí hasta que la persona menos deseada sele plantó en frente.

-¿Cómo es eso de que estabas coqueteando con mi hermano Hivaca?-Preguntó Karin mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a la muchacha con ojos reprobatorios.

-Y-yo no-

-No me digas que te gusta Hiva- dijo mientras hacia un puchero de burla- Pobrecita. Debes tener la autoestima por las nubes como para querer bajarle el novio a Sakura Haruno. Ella si es bonita y popular, no como tú. Por cierto, ella tiene ganas de verte.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar ni nada, la pelirroja la tomó del brazo derecho prácticamente arrastrandola hasta el salon de basquetball y finalmente llevarla a las duchas.

En cuanto entró vió a la pelirrosa que sin decirle nada le plantó una patada en el estomago que la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. Sintió como la agarraba del cabello arrastrandola hasta meterla bajo la ducha de agua fría.

-¡Es la única advertencia que tendrás Hyuga! No vuelvas a acercarte a Naruto y para asegurarme de que no volverás a hacerlo, te tengo preparada un show- Dijo la ojiverde mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

Hinata solo lloraba mientras seguia sujeta bajo la fria agua.

-N-no h-he hecho na-nada _ Decía entre gimoteos debido al frio que tenía.

-¡Callate estúpida!- Dijo Sakura mientras volvía a sacarla a rastras del baño. Karin empezó a tirarle trozos de papel higienico que se le quedaron pegados en el cabello a causa de la humedad y entre las dos se encargaron de llevarla de tour por el colegio. Vio la cara de los alumnos riendo a carcajadas y una que otra mirada de lástima que le lanzaban, todo pasaba tan rápido que ni siquiera podía tratar de defenderse o escapar, todo parecía tan surreal como una mala pesadilla. Sin embargo las risas y carcajadas no sesaban celebrando de las nuevas ''Travesuras'' del duo Uzumaki-Haruno que ya era bastante famosa en el instituto. Finalmente la sacaron hasta la calle donde la soltaron de bruces.

-¿Has entendido la lección Hyuga? Por que si no Karin y yo te la repetiremos con gusto- se burlo la pelirrosa.

Hinata estaba aturdida. Sentía que las rodillas le ardían por el último golpe que se había dado en el asfalto y el frió que sentía su cuerpo no se comparaba con nada que haya sentido jamás. Por supuesto que estar expuesta al frio viento otoñal de noviembre, empapada de pies a cabeza no era nada agradable, además de las risas y burlas de todos los presentes.

-¡Sueltenla!- Una figura más alta que todos los presentes de repente apareció como de la nada interfiriendo en el acto bandálico. Hinata que seguía de rodillas en el suelo, no podía ver al sujeto porque estaba a sus espaldas y la verdad el frio no le permitía salir de su posición abrazada a si misma. Una agradable y cálida chaqueta cayó en sus hombros y un largo y fuerte brazo la tomo de la cintura alzandola del suelo para colocarla de pié. El aturdimiento aún no cedía, las rodillas le temblaron y pensó que volvería a caer en cuanto aquella persona la soltara.- ¿Se puede saber cuantos años tienen señoritas?

-No somos unas niñas, somos mayores de edad. Ella es la única insufrible menor aquí- Respondió Karin. Hinata si podía mirarla a ella y su cara de asco al referirse a su persona, por otro lado Sakura se encontraba muda por la impresión.

-¡Que interesante!- el sujeto que la sostenía tenía una voz ronca y arrastraba las palabras. Le parecía conocida-ó de alzar la vista y mirarlo, pero lo único que logró fué marearse.- Eso significa que me las puedo llevar por acoso escolar a menores - dijo firme.

-¡Es poli!- gritó un muchacho de último año y en menos de 5 segundos todos los presentes corrieron disparatados hasta desaparecer por completo del panorama.

-¡Idiotas!- susurró el tipo en voz baja- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a la ojiperla

\- Yo, s-si.- respondió. Trató de dar un paso pero las piernas le volvieron a temblar.

-No podras caminar con las piernas en ese estado. ¿Acaso en este instituto de mierda no hay adultos supervisando que estas cosas no pasen? Esas 'niñas' son repugnantes- Hinata sintió que sus piernas flotaban y en definitiva el sujeto la había cargado por completo.

Hinata trató de acostumbrar su vista a la reciente luz que le golpeaba la cara. Parpadeó de forma rápida hasta conseguirlo y en definitiva por fin estaba a su vista la cara de su salvador. Y en definitiva, serio y con la mirada al frente estaba el extraño del autobús o 'Sasuke-kun' segun su hermana.

* * *

...

Siento mucho el retraso chicos, pero he tenido muchas tareas y examenes las últimas semanas, ademas de que me he metido a trabajar y pues me es duro. Espero que les guste el capitulo.

*w*

Saludos, gracias por los favoritos, seguidores y comentarios en especial a estas personitas.

 **Hitsuji-Sama**

 **Cherrymarce**

 **Gilda**

 **Guest**

 **Shiro5580**

 **Lidia Nara**


End file.
